


Mistletoe is a Dangerous (amazing) Thing

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, poor sheriff has to deal with his ridiculous deputies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'we ended up making out half the night at the office christmas party and someone took photographs and emailed them to the rest of the staff' au</p><p>-</p><p>Stiles doesn’t know how it happened. He really, really doesn’t.</p><p>As far as he can remember, it had something to do with plastic mistletoe, peer pressure, and way more booze than there should’ve been at a sheriff’s station holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe is a Dangerous (amazing) Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request!

Stiles doesn’t know how it happened. He really, really doesn’t.

  
As far as he can remember, it had something to do with plastic mistletoe, peer pressure, and way more booze than there should’ve been at a sheriff’s station holiday party.

  
The how isn’t important though; more like the what. And the  _what_ , the beautiful, glorious what, is that he and Derek Hale had spent almost the entirety of last night making out.

  
Derek Hale, i.e. the tall, stubbly, muscular deputy Stiles had been crushing on for the past four months.

  
Stiles isn’t really sure what this makes them; friends, or more than friends, or horribly awkward coworkers who are going to graciously ignore each other for the rest of eternity.

  
That’ll be something for him to figure out when he gets to work.

——

“Hey, Stiles, looking good. No hangover?”

  
“Headache like you wouldn’t believe, but you try explaining to your dad that you can’t come into work at the police station ’cause of that. Let’s just say we’re lucky I have the night shift doing paperwork today.”

  
“Nice,” Isaac laughs. “And hey, looks like you had a pretty good time last night.”

  
“You saw that?” Stiles asks, flushing. It wasn’t like they had been so showy about it, as far as he can remember. They were off in some corner, and he’s pretty sure no one even bothered them all night.

“Didn’t have to. Haven’t you seen the pictures?”

“The  _what_?”

 

“The pictures,” Isaac says again, pulling his phone from his pocket and opening an email. “Here.”

“Gimme,” Stiles says, grabbing the phone.

Isaac smirks at the look of horror dawning on Stiles face as he scrolls.

“Oh my god,” he groans. “Oh my- who took these?”

“Dunno, I’ve never heard the email before but I think it might’ve been Daehler.”

“I never liked that guy. Who else did he send this to?”

“Uh, I mean he sent the emails separately so I can’t see, but as far as I know… everybody.”

“What?” Stiles demands. “Like the whole station?”

“From what I heard, yeah. It’s not like it was a huge secret or anything anyway, was it? You were kinda at a party.”

“Well yeah, but pictures are different. This is like, us immortalized in making out.”

“At least they’re hot pictures,” Isaac offers.

“Oh my god you ass, I’m deleting them.”

Isaac just grins.

——-

Everyone receiving these pictures can mean several things; A) it wasn’t really everyone and Matt had decided to be a nice guy for once, B) it was really everyone and Stiles is going to have to punch Matt in the face, C) everyone included Derek, or D) everyone included Derek  _and_  Stiles’ dad. Oh god.

Well one of those he can find out right now.

“Hey, Derek,” he says, as the deputy hurriedly passes his desk.

He keeps walking for a second before stopping short, slowly turning to face Stiles. His face is a whole lot redder than Stiles would have thought.

“Hello, Stiles.”

Now that he actually has Derek here, stopping him seems like a really bad plan. What’s he supposed to say? _Hey, did you see those pictures of us making out?_

“Hey, so did you see those pictures of us making out?”

Well shit.

Derek’s face flushes deeper, a pretty impressive feat.

“Yeah, Boyd showed me,” he says slowly. “Did you… know?”

“Know?”

“That someone was taking pictures. And like, gonna send them out?”

“Oh.  _Oh_. God no, dude, I obviously would’ve said something, that’s- no.”

Derek looks incredibly relieved at the response, as though perhaps last night had all been ploy to mess with him, but it doesn’t last for long when Isaac comes up behind him and clamps a hand on his shoulder.

“Sheriff wants to see you in his office,” he says. “You too,” he adds, looking to Stiles.

That causes Derek to pale considerably.

——

“What is this?” Sheriff Stilinski sighs as soon as the door is closed.

His computer moniter is flipped around to face them, a nice, clear quality photo of them under the mistletoe, lips locked.

“That? That’s a computer. Pretty high resolution too. Like you would think someone taking pictures on a cell phone wouldn’t be able to get something that high quality. And then transferring it onto a computer without messing up the sizing and getting it all blurry? Impressive. Technology’s really come a long way since-”

“ _Stiles_.”

He swallows, at a loss. After an impossibly long silence, he mutters, “It’s pretty much exactly what it looks like, Dad.”

“It looks like you and Deputy Hale messing around under the mistletoe,” the sheriff says, dragging a hand across his face.

“Messing around? Woah, that makes it sound like, twelve times worse than it is. We were just making out.”

Derek makes a sort of strangled noise from behind him.

The sheriff sighs, plopping himself into his desk chair. “In the middle of the holiday party?”

“We weren’t in the middle! Look, we were in that corner by the trashcan,” Stiles says, pointing.

“Fine,” his dad says, swatting his hand away from the screen. “Hale, is there a reason you and my son were… ‘making out’ at work?”

Stiles is about to interrupt that that actually sounds ridiculously creepy when his father says it, and perhaps negotiate a new term for it, when Derek says, “We were a little drunk.”

Stiles wants to smack him, because  _that doesn’t exactly help our case, you idiot!_

“I figured,” Stilinski says. “But my son?”

“Dad!” Stiles squawks. Even worse than being just annoyed as the sheriff, he’s annoyed as the father, which isn’t good for anybody.

“We weren’t just messing around,” Derek says, and woah. Woah woah woah woah woah.  _Woah_.

“We weren’t?” Stiles asks, turning to face him.

Derek looks like he wants to die.

“I mean, I wasn’t. We were pretty drunk but I wasn’t just like-” he looks to the sheriff instead, as though maybe it’ll be a little easier if he isn’t actually facing Stiles. “I wasn’t just screwing around with your son. I like him. But there was no harm meant, and I realize that as one of your deputies, it’s inappropriate for me to be doing things like this with your son, regardless, so I’ll just back off.”

The sheriff opens his mouth to respond, but before he can get anything out, Stiles interrupts, “Hold on. I’m twenty-five! I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. I mean you can say whatever you want about it as my boss, but as my dad this is so not your business.” Stilinski tries again, but Stiles isn’t letting him get a word in edgewise. He whips back around to Derek and says, “And you. So that was real? Like not something to bring you shame for the rest of your life? Like you were into that? Because that’s  _awesome_.”

“Yeah,” Derek admits. “Been wanting to do that for a while.”

The sheriff looks like he strongly regrets bringing them into his office.

“Look,” he finally manages. “No one’s saying you can’t do whatever you want- though  _whatever_  is still open to debate. I’m just making sure Derek isn’t just trying to get an in or something. No offense, Hale.”

“No,” Derek says, shaking his head. “Definitely not.”

“Fine,” Stilinski says. “Like my son said, he’s twenty-five, he can make his own decisions. Just- not at work guys, geez.”

“Not at work,” Stiles agrees. “Definitely. We can do that, right Derek?”

Derek nods vehemently.

“Alright you guys, get outta here,” the sheriff says, dismissing them.

As they head through the door- Derek’s relief nearly palpable- he adds, “One condition; you guys come over for dinner on Sunday.”

Stiles grins, and looks to Derek, who gives a small, albeit nervous, smile in response.

“Of course,” Derek agrees. He gives the sheriff a nod and walks out of the office. Stiles is about to follow him, but ducks back in the door for a second.

“Hey uh, dad?” he asks, pointing at the screen. “You think I can I got a copy of that?”

“Oh my god,” Stilinski groans.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Stiles laughs, stepping out and swinging the door shut behind him.

He’s going to chalk this whole thing up as some sort of Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always welcome<3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [mistletoemccall](http://mistletoemccall.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
